The search
by Daughter of eve
Summary: The GW crew journey through the world to find the one thing they want the most
1. The Duel and the Subject

A/N: When reviewing, please be kind. This is my first attempt at an epic. Heck, I really don't know what an epic is, only that it doesn't end. I'll try to end this one though. Also, I don't own GW or anything except my OC, Mia. I really had trouble thinking of a title. If any of you readers comes up with one, I would be grateful. Also, the characters might be a little OOC because I'm not positive how these characters act. Please review! And sorry about some misspellings.  
  
The Search  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Duel and The Subject  
  
  
Mia was training. She was training for the task that she was about to begin. Mia would go into this military base, find the captive, eliminate the head of the base, and somehow get out alive, with the captive. She would be paid handsomely for it, and she definitely needed the money. Mia was a master of Jujitsu, Aikido, Sword fighting, and Knife throwing. She had been a warrior in the recent war. She was a trained assassin, but this mission would be different from her 'seek and destroy' missions. She was up for the challenge.  
"Would the fair Princess Mialin care to duel?" asked someone behind her. "It would be better if you didn't train alone." Mia turned, and saw her friend, Peter, behind her. His red hair played up his freckles, and his emerald eyes were smiling.  
"Peter, I told you to never call me that! That is between you and me, Ok?" asked Mia. She disliked being called her real name and loathed being called her real status.  
"Ok, fine. But will you duel with me? I can't believe I've known a warrior princess for two years and have never asked her to duel! I might be able to teach you something, Mia," said Peter.  
"We'll see," Mia muttered under her breath. She hated being prejudged.  
"What was that?" asked Peter.  
"Ok. Let's duel," replied Mia.  
"I'll go easy on you, pretty one." She drew her sword, as Peter drew his.  
"Touché," said Peter, as he swung the blade toward her. Mia easily dodged it. She didn't even need to block. Peter swung at her arm, and Mia blocked it. Peter swung, and Mia blocked. Swing, block, swing, block. Mia had never swung at him once, and Peter was already tired. As soon as Mia sensed his weakness, she advanced, and within fifteen seconds, Peter was beat.  
"Your pretty damn good, Mia," said Peter. "When we fight again, I will try and be a better opponent."  
"My lesson to you is to never underestimate anyone. Even if you've known them for a while, don't underestimate what they can do," stated Mia, as she headed over to her computer. She sat down, and turned it on.  
"On this mission, I might be gone longer than usual. That'll give you plenty of time to practice!" Mia said happily. She had wanted a good opponent ever since she was skilled enough to beat up her Sensei (A/N: This is probably spelled wrong, but it means Karate teacher).  
"I'm going to get changed. I'll be leaving at midnight tonight, so that gives me 3 hours. See ya in a sec," said Mia. The computer was taking forever to load, so Mia decided to get changed. She walked into her room, and changed into something comfortable. Then she went back to her computer. She would receive an email with the details of her mission at nine-thirty.  
"I'll get the message in 10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6," she thought. "5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1..."  
"You got mail," bleeped the computer. Mia opened the message.  
"Subject: Duo Maxwell," she read aloud. "Hmmmmm...." 


	2. The Subject and The Savior

The Search  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Subject and The Savior  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell sat alone in the prison cell. He had been captured a week ago, and it was a wonder that he was alive. He remembered Trieze's words clearly.   
"Keep him alive. His mouth moves much faster than his mind can keep up with. If he doesn't tell us where his friend is in 2 weeks, I can make him talk!" Trieze had said. Then he laughed a sinister, evil laugh. That laugh had haunted Duo that whole week. Duo sat, praying. Praying that his friend, Quatre, would come and save him. Praying that anyone would save him.  
"It is now 2:00, and the guards should be sleeping," thought Duo. "But why do I here footsteps?"  
Duo prayed that they weren't coming his way. But as the footsteps grew louder, Duo became increasingly afraid. Then he heard the worst sound. The jangling of the guards keys. It could only be a guard coming to get him. Trieze's sinister laugh echoed in his ears. The footsteps sounded close. Then Duo noticed that there was a certain...something in the way the guard walked. As the guard opened the door, Duo held his breath. The guard opened the door, and Duo realized that it wasn't a guard at all.  
"It's two o'clock in the morning. You're seeing things, Duo," Duo told himself, but his mind and body went against his reason. In front of his very eyes, was a beautiful Egyptian woman. She had shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black leather jacket.  
"Duo Maxwell?" asked the woman, even though she knew perfectly well it was.  
"Yes. I'm Duo," said Duo.  
"I was sent here by your friend, Quatre. Come with me," she ordered. Duo got up and followed her. They had walked for five minuets now. The woman thought she could use some help.  
"Do you have an idea where Trieze is sleeping? I was sent here to destroy him, and I need to find him," the woman asked Duo. Duo snapped out of is daydream.  
"Quatre wouldn't want you to kill Trieze. Lets just go," suggested Duo.  
"I am being paid to do this," said the woman. "So I must kill Trieze."  
"Then I won't go with you," stated Duo.  
"What?" exclaimed the woman, surprised at Duo's sudden defiance. She turned on her heel, facing Duo. Half a second later, a knife was on Duo's throat.  
"You will do what I say," sneered the woman. "Or you will die."  
"I'll make you a deal. You take me to Quatre now, and you will be paid double the amount," said Duo nervously.  
I have no insurance, but double the money sounds great, thought the woman.  
"Fine. Lets go," she agreed.   
  
Finally, I finished it. Please R&R!  
Also, this is a warning: in the next chapter, Dorothy will be OOC.  
Buh bye! 


End file.
